


The Flood

by retts



Series: The Fast Unreasonable Game [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explosions, Flirting, M/M, Pseudo-RPS, Slash, Spies, Swearing is a curse, Wall Sex, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from norsekink: SPY!Thor and HACKER!Loki</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>That was when the bathroom exploded.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flood

Autumn in Paris was glorious. Although Thor didn't care much for the French people themselves, he felt a lazy affection for the city. He sat in a quaint café in the Champs-Élysées, small cup of espresso sitting unheeded on his table. He was conspicuous because of his size, while the other patrons were skinny and wearing painfully fashionable clothes. Volstagg would be doubly out of place in this city.

His solitude was interrupted when a tall, slender man came to a stop next to his table. " _Excusez-moi_ , um, do you mind if I, um, ah, _asseyez-vous ici?_ " The stranger waved his hand at the extra chair, his face anxious, his accent terribly British.

"No, please, have a seat," said Thor with an amused chuckle, nodding his head a little.

Relief blossomed on the man's face like the sun coming out after a bad storm (Thor was not very good at metaphors) and he sat down, placing a plate of sandwiches on the table. "Oh, thank you so much. Terrific. I've been desperate to find someone who can speak decent English and here I finally meet someone from home. If you couldn't tell, my French is crap."

"It did sound a bit not French," said Thor, grinning widely, "but then again all of my schoolboy French amounts only to _bonjour_ and _merci_."

"Well, it's a wonder you came out here to Paris, then." The man's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. He held out a hand. "My name is Tom. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Thor's bigger hand practically engulfed Tom's more slender one, and Tom eyed their clasped hands with some amusement. "I'm Chris."

Tom gave a small laugh for no apparent reason and placed his laptop case on top of his lap. "So, Chris, what brings you to Paris this time of year?"

"Business, actually," Thor said. _Of a sort_. He was only waiting for his next assignment.

There was a little smile curling Tom's lips and his eyes, very bright green, gave Thor a look that he couldn't quite interpret. It was part knowing, part coyness, and all mischievous. "As am I." Tom lightly gave his bag a tap. "Well, aren't we a pair. Most people who come to Paris do so for the romance of it all. How silly."

Thor thought about it. He wasn't absolutely certain when Fandal would contact him with his new mission, but Thor reckoned he still had a day or two to do as he liked. And Tom was so very attractive, wasn't he? Curly blond hair, pretty eyes, with the sort of long, lean body that Thor admired. Besides, when had Thor ever followed the rules?

Thor was in Paris, the alleged city of love, and was being chatted up by a gorgeous stranger. It had all the makings of a romantic, feel-good film. Thor inwardly laughed at the notion.

He leant forward, resting one arm on the table until his fingers were inches away from touching Tom's wrist. Lightning cuff links, noticed Thor with a secret smirk.

"Do you fancy a drink later on?" Thor asked.

 

 

They met again for an intimate dinner wherein Thor discovered Tom's last name (Hiddleston), his work ('I'm a software consultant, you could say'), and his general pet peeves ('Oh I hate the taste of Marmite. And drunk drivers. I also do not like pub quizzes at all, sod them').

(Thor could not give Tom real answers, though. He gave him Chris' desires and dreams, Chris' history, Chris' life.)

Afterwards, they headed to a nearby club that was well-known for its blasting music and famous clientele. Thor didn't think it was Tom's kind of place but the other man was strangely comfortable inside the hot, loud club. Tom's hips were swaying lightly underneath his coat and Thor felt a grin pulling at his lips. They found an empty table and ordered drinks. Tom sat close to him but still had to raise his voice to be heard. Thor kept touching the other man's hand, drawing circles on the smooth palm and watching as Tom's eyes darkened and darkened and darkened, until the pupils had swallowed the blue entirely.

It had only been some twenty minutes after they arrived when Tom leant in close and whispered, "Shall we go to mine?" with his fingers stroking Thor's hip.

Thor's reply was a resounding laugh and a quick but thorough kiss.

 

 

Thor could not keep his hands off Tom. They didn't take a taxi -- "My hotel isn't far from here, actually" – and instead braved the chilly streets. Thor used Tom's scarf to repeatedly pull him in for kisses: soft, chaste ones, lips brushing lips, to filthy deep ones that left Thor achingly hard and wanting to push Tom down to his knees and have that mouth blow him.

With a grumble of 'Too bloody far', Thor dragged the other man into a dark alleyway. Tom laughed in exhilaration; colour high on his cheeks and his lips temptingly half-open. Thor reached out and touched that pink mouth, which curled into a wicked grin and placed wet kisses on Thor's fingertips. Then Tom fell to his knees, heedless of dirtying his clothes, and nuzzled his face against the erection tenting Thor's trousers. Lust was like lightning exploding inside of Thor and his chest rumbled with a gratified moan, his hand weaving through that curly hair and gripping _tight_.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Tom murmured as his forefinger idly traced the outline of Thor's cock, then followed it with his mouth. "I've been thinking about this for ages."

"All night?" Thor grinned, already panting heavily. God, he wanted it so badly. "You slag." The word slipped out of his mouth before Thor could think. _Bugger_ , he thought, momentarily panicking. It was definitely not something his respectable persona would say.

But Tom merely made a thoughtful sound, eyes hooded as he stared up at Thor. "Yes."

Thor wasn't sure what Tom was saying 'yes' to but he could care less when Tom began unbuttoning Thor's trousers. Thor hissed with excitement, his heart pounding against his ribs like a hammer on rocks. He watched, rapt and ravenous, as Tom went in and boldly licked at the head peaking out the top of Thor's briefs. It was so goddamn good and it was only a little tongue. The night was quite promising indeed.

Then his mobile rang, loud and jarring in the silence, and Thor closed his eyes in passing despair. Fuck, it was Fandral's ringtone ( _I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt so sexy_ ). His new assignment was here. He had to answer it. Dammit. Not now, not when Tom was lowering his briefs to suck him off.

"Wait," Thor said, his voice coming out as a frustrated croak. He had to. "I need to -- ah, christ -- take this call." Tom gave him a blatantly mischievous look and went on as he pleased, licking a stripe up Thor's cock and curling his nimble tongue round the head. " --Fuck, I -- "

His fingers fumbled for his mobile, unable to help the way his hips squirmed. His voice when he spoke was embarrassingly high: "Yeah, what is it?"

It wasn't his standard greeting and there was a pause on the other end, then, "I see this is a bad time. Are you fucking someone right now?" Thor promised to kick Fandral's arse next time they saw each other. "I won't keep you waiting then, although this is highly unprofessional of you, Thor. If it had been the All-Father who had called you -- "

" _You_ \-- " whatever insult Thor was about to say was forgotten because Tom had just swallowed him down his throat and _bloody fucking hell_ , Thor threw his head back and barely bit back a loud moan that would certainly have Fandral (and the rest of A.S.G.A.R.D) mocking him for months, years even.

"Must be a good one," Fandral said, sounding slightly envious, and finally gave a sigh. "Alright, on to business. Your next assignment is in Paris, France. You're already there so we expect for you to handle this case as quickly and _quietly_ \-- do you understand, Thor? -- as possible. I've sent you the information on your next target. It is top priority. The All-Father wants it _done_ , no failures."

"Aye," rumbled Thor, one part of his mind cataloguing the given information and already making plans, while the rest was intent on the feel of Tom's warm, wet mouth. "Goodbye, Fandral."

"Oi, aren't you keen to -- "

Thor ended the call and all but shoved his mobile into his jacket pocket. Tom pulled away with a pop, making Thor grunt. He straightened Thor's clothes and then looked up to give him a sharp grin. "Done with your oh so important call, are we?"

Embarrassment lit up in Thor's chest. It had been rude to answer it with Tom right there giving him a blowjob. He gently pulled the other man up, clamping down hard on the desire to just push Tom against the wall and fuck him. "Sorry, it was work," Thor explained, knowing it was a lame excuse. "Truly sorry, but I hope to make it up to you."

Tom's fingers lightly touched Thor's beard. "You had better."

 

 

The suite was big and tastefully decorated. Thor was blind to it all except for the massive bed in the bedroom. His hands did quick work in removing Tom's clothes, cursing the many layers the other man had on. Tom sucked on Thor's neck as he allowed himself to be stripped like a child, manhandled over to the bed, and then pinned down by a strong, equally nude body.

"God, you are so gorgeous," Tom breathed as he mapped Thor's wide chest with his fingertips, catching on a nipple and toying with it when Thor sighed in approval. "I noticed you right away. You were so big that I couldn't help myself: I wondered if your cock was as massive as you looked. And I'm right." The last part was said with such greedy glee as Tom began stroking him that Thor had to kiss the man's smooth-talking mouth. He felt a rush of affection that was not good at all.

His lips moved up Tom's cheekbone and then towards his blushing ear, where he whispered, all in Thor's words this time, "I want to fuck you."

Tom moaned and arched up, rubbing his dick eagerly against Thor's stomach. "Yes, please do. I want to feel you all the way inside. Oh, please, fuck me wide open."

Thoroughly seduced, Thor sucked a mark on Tom's shoulder that would surely turn splotchy and red the next morning. It was an oddly possessive gesture that Thor didn't want to think about at the moment. Right now, he only wanted to do everything Tom had just said. Repeatedly.

"Lube and condom are in the drawers," mumbled Tom from somewhere down on Thor's chest, giving him little licks and little bites. "Hurry, _hurry_. If I were a woman, I would be so wet and ready for you, Chris."

Thor thought he would come right then and there. It was completely unexpected that Tom would have such a filthy mouth since he seemed to be careful with his words. Thor couldn’t help wanting to see if he could reduce the ever composed man to whimpers and begging, but Thor didn't need to after all. He was already witnessing it as he slicked his fingers and began probing Tom's tight arsehole.

Tom gave a soft cry, hips lifting from the bed. His head was thrown back, eyes tightly shut, mouth open in an obscene smile. His body was one long, flawlessly pale line and Thor swallowed heavily. He slipped two fingers in, crooking them to find that sweet, sweet spot and grinning against Tom's belly when he heard the other man's much louder moan. Better, he thought smugly, nuzzling the flat stomach.

"Now, now," Tom said impatiently, tugging on Thor's long hair. "Fuck me _now_."

Thor didn't need to be told twice. He gently pulled his fingers out and grasped Tom's hips, Tom's legs wrapping around Thor's waist. The blunt head of his cock nudged Tom's hole and Thor rolled his hips, slipping inside slowly and maddeningly. It was hot and tight and decadently good that Thor had to stop and remember how to breathe. Tom was gripping the duvet in his fists, face twisted in pleasure-pain.

"You feel so good," Thor choked out, his voice harsh to his own ears. "Fuck, Tom -- "

"Yes, _please_ ," and with a twist of his hips and the push of his heels on the small of Thor's back, he pushed Thor completely inside of him.

Thor's laugh ended in a breathless moan as he did as he was told, thrusting earnestly into the other man. He bumped his forehead on Tom's chin once, twice, until their lips met, open and clumsy, tongues entwining like vines.

"Harder?" grunted Thor, changing the angle of his thrusts so it hit Tom's prostrate each and every brilliant time.

"Anything, yes, Chris, oh Chris -- " and Thor mumbled, "Don't," and had to kiss him once more because he didn't want to hear that name on Tom's lips. He wanted to say _call me Thor, that's my real name_ but he couldn't. There was an unpleasant twist in his chest just as Tom opened his eyes, dark with want, angry almost, and it seemed to transform his face for a moment. Then it passed and his face was as sweet as ever, fingers tracing down Thor's cheek with gentleness.

Tom pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "Come with me."

And Thor did, pleasure bursting inside of him like a small thunderstorm. He couldn't breathe for a moment, lungs seizing with the power of his orgasm, and then he let out a gasp as he gulped in air hungrily. He fell on top of Tom and was dimly aware of wetness between their stomachs. Thor looked at Tom's face, at his closed eyes and languid smile. He rolled off the smaller man, lest he might crush him, and gathered Tom in his arms. He felt strangely raw and exposed, and he wanted to feel Tom's warmth for comfort. God, this wasn't good. Thor couldn't grow attached to this man he's met only this morning. Not with who he was -- or rather, with who he wasn't.

Still, it only made Thor hold on to him even tighter. _Madness_ , he thought.

Then Tom pressed a soft kiss on Thor's cheek and Thor thought, _bugger it all_ , and went to sleep.

 

 

Something moved and Thor's muscles tensed, but his brain strangely was sluggish. There were cool fingers smoothing back Thor's hair.

"Hush, go back to sleep," a soft voice said.

Thor relaxed instantly and shuffled closer to the source of that voice. His arm wound around a slender waist. The fingers went on combing through his fringe, lulling Thor back to sleep.

Just as he was slipping away once more, he heard someone whisper, as if imparting a great secret, "You are everything I thought you would be, Thor Odinson."

 

 

When Thor woke up, Tom was no longer there. Acute disappointment hit him before remembering that he was in Tom's hotel room. And there, Thor heard the sound of the shower from the bathroom. Thor covered his face with his hand, chuckling ruefully at himself.

"Not good at all," he muttered and flopped back on the bed. He wanted to see Tom. He wanted to touch him again, kiss all the sensitive parts of his body, place his hands on Tom's pale skin and marvel at the difference from his own tanned colouring. He wanted to fuck him again, and talk to him, and listen to him laugh. He wanted to see Tom's fingers clacking away on his laptop, fast and precise, and say ‘How clever you are! I am shite with computers’ and have Tom smile at him.

He let himself want for a few more minutes, eyes closed and lips curving wistfully. Then he dragged himself back to reality.

Thor eyed the bathroom door contemplatively before reaching over the side of the bed where he dimly remembered flinging his jacket. He fumbled in the mess of fabric, put on his trousers and his undershirt, and finally picked up his mobile. Thor had work to do.

He flipped it open, accessed A.S.G.A.R.D's network, and opened the case file Fandral had given him.

"Loki Laufeyson," murmured Thor, testing the name on his lips. "A hacker, are you? _Oh_ , I see. So you were the one who cracked through our network's defences and had my father bellowing for weeks."

But the anticipation Thor normally felt for a new mission, a new hunt, was not there. He stared unhappily at the information shown on his screen (on the top wanted list of every government organisation in the world; supposedly sent the Queen pornography of two male Ministry officials shagging; an informant to many crime families) and knew he was fucked.

Thor knew the right things to say the morning after a one-night stand, but the words had never seemed so paltry. Would Tom resent the generic _thank-you-for-the-great-time_ and _goodbye and see you around?_ Or would he feel relieved? Maybe Tom expected Thor to sneak out while he was in the shower --

Frustrated, Thor opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to take a look at the file again and try to keep his focus on where it was important. At Loki Laufeyson, who was --

Fuck _no_. It was impossible. No, just no. Thor stared at the hacker's picture. It was a stolen photograph of a black-haired man inside a restaurant, hunched over his laptop. What was striking was that Loki was looking straight at the photographer, a teasing smile on the edges of his lips. He knew he was being followed. The son of a bitch was --

_Tom._

That was when the bathroom exploded.

 

 

Adrenaline kicked in and Thor dove to the floor, arms protecting his head. Bits of rubble nicked him on the back. He spat out, coughing on the smoke coming from the bathroom. There was a faint ringing in his ears from the blast, until Thor realised it was the hotel's alarm going off. His hands went for a gun that wasn't there. He was clutching his mobile tightly. The police would be here in a matter of minutes. Thor should leave. Then he remembered that the bathroom hadn't been empty.

Thor was on his feet and jumping over the bed, bare feet torn up by broken glass and debris. "Tom! Tom!" Thor roared, his lungs shivering from the thick black smoke pouring out of the bathroom. "Fuck -- _Loki Laufeyson!_ "

There was no answer. Thor was breathing hard, his mind furiously going in a dozen different directions all at once. Tom was Loki. Loki was his next assignment. He needed to get the hell out of there. Loki was possibly dead. One of Thor's enemies -- no, maybe one of Loki's -- had detonated the bomb. Loki had called him Thor last night. Fuck. Fuck.

Thor pushed away from the wall and headed out of the suite. People were running and screaming. They stared at him as he came out and the screaming became louder. Thor ducked into the fire escape, with about a dozen other frantic guests. He thundered down the stairs, thinking of nothing but getting away. Finally he pushed out into the street, momentarily blinking at the searing sunlight. He ducked his head, hunched his shoulders, and blended in with the crowd as best as he could. They were herded to a safe area by rattled hotel employees. In the distance came the wailing of police sirens.

Thor didn't wait to stick around. He made his way down the street, ignoring the fact that he wore no shoes. Everyone was riveted on the smoke billowing out of a hole up on the fourth floor of the hotel. Thor sent a terse message for Hogun to meet him right away.

Immediately after, his mobile chirped. A.S.G.A.R.D must have caught wind of the explosion already, which would explain Hogun's swift reply. He was cranky about technology.

But it wasn't Hogun. Thor stopped and stared down at the message, rage and something like relief bubbling in the pit of his stomach:

_I hope you survived my simple wake-up call for you. I had a great time last night. Next time? If you can catch me, that is._

_Cheers, Loki_

**Author's Note:**

> I really had such a great time writing this ages ago. I'm also tentatively writing a follow-up, so there may be more coming. Very little plot, though, and lots of fake-spying and hacking but very real sex. ;P


End file.
